


red welts and swollen lips

by Hugabug



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Daddy Kink, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mild Blood, Power Bottom Ryan, Riding Crops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 17:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13885179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hugabug/pseuds/Hugabug
Summary: "Disciplined boys get rewards. What do you want, hmm? What does my baby boy want as a reward?"





	red welts and swollen lips

**Author's Note:**

> I am so out of practice writing smut OTL"

The welts on his thighs are red and deep, the nastier ones in particular beading with small droplets of blood, crimson against the background of quivering, pale skin. Ryan licks them all off, rough pad of his tongue scraping against sensitive nerve ends, sweet copper tickling his taste buds. Beneath him, his obedient boy toy squirms.  
  
"Good?" He purrs, biting into a small patch of unmarked flesh.  
  
Shane groans, the rumble deep and masculine, echoing from the very depths of his throat. Ryan revels in the sound, digging his blunt nails into one of the deeper wounds and smiling at his unbridled cry of pleasure.  
  
"G-Good, daddy." Pre-come drips from his angry pink head. "It's-- _oh_ it's so _good_ ."  
  
A thrill runs down Ryan’s spine. Good. He made his boy feel good.  
  
“Disciplined boys get rewards." He hums, running a palm up marked thighs. Usually, Shane behaves, languid and sweet under his steady hands, but today he needed a little bit more to push him over the edge. Ryan admires his handiwork, watching mottled purple bloom around angry red, and he leans in, kisses each and every one he can reach.  
  
Shane shudders. "Ryan?"  
  
"You're such a good baby boy for me, Shane." Ryan praises him, kissing down his thighs and beneath his balls, opening his mouth to suck one in. Rolling it around with his tongue. Shane whimpers, whines like a puppy, and squirms, too-- but he doesn't buck up, hands around his ankles, legs splayed open. He controls himself and lets Ryan mouth his way up his curved shaft, lets him suck on his sensitive tip. Oh, what an obedient pet. What a well behaved boy.  
  
Affection surges in Ryan, from belly to groin, and his cock leaks with want.  
  
"What do you want, baby?" He coos, nuzzling Shane’s inner thigh. "What does my baby boy want as a reward, hmm?"  
  
Shane is so beautiful, swollen lips open mid-pant, chocolate irises swallowed completely by pitch black pupils. Desire is written all over his face as he rakes his eyes down Ryan’s body, over his naked torso and belly and hips, before settling just so, on his pink, lacy panties.  
  
Instantly, Shane’s mouth waters.  
  
"Your hole." He rasps, gasping with so much want. "Sit on my face, please, daddy. I want to taste you, _please_ ."  
  
Oh, _yes_ .  
  
Ryan groans when he kisses him, biting into his lower lip and letting him suck eagerly on his tongue. Shane’s hands are still around his ankles, right where Ryan ordered them to stay, and gently, Ryan let's him go, guides his legs on to the mattress as he climbs atop him to straddle his waist. Ryan’s soaked through, now, his own pre-cum and dripping, pre-applied lube dripping down his thighs. A sound tears from Shane’s throat when Ryan maneuvers himself around until his perfectly round cheeks hover just a few inches over Shane’s nose.  
  
Shane twitches with interest.  
  
But his hands stay at his side. "You smell so good." He groans, fingers twisting in the sheets as he fought the urge to buck up. "Can I--”

Ryan nods, taking Shane’s hands and placing them on his hips, hooking his thumbs around thin fabric. “Go ahead, baby.”

The panties fall away pretty quickly, and Ryan lifts his knees just a fraction to allow them to stretch just so around his shins. Beneath him, Shane groans, loud and shameless, and his hands tighten their grip around his thighs, before diving right in.

His warm tongue laves at the tight pucker of his hole, a messy affair spurred on by boyish excitement. Ryan grinds down on his face and arches his back as a deep moan of pleasure escapes his throat. He could tell Shane was enjoying this, having Ryan’s hole flutter against his lips, his scent all over his senses, and it was so filthy, so dirty, it made Ryan’s insides ache with the need to be filled and his cock throb with the need for contact.

“Suck me off.” He demands, rocking forward so his head now smeared its juices across Shane’s lips, an order expressed in both words and actions. “There. Just there.”

Shane obeys with a obscene moan, wrapping lips around Ryan’s sensitive shaft, tip of his rough tongue flicking against heated flesh. Ryan sees white for a moment, stars dancing behind his eyelids, before his hands shoots out to wrap around a rigid shaft, stroking it slowly.

“ _Oh_ \--” Shane bucks up into his hand.

Ryan laughs. “You like that, baby?”

He nods, groaning. The vibrations send something hot to Ryan’s very core and he gasps, hips stuttering. “Good boy,” he whispers, leaning forward to give him more access. Shane’s cock is rock hard in his hand and he nuzzles it, taking it into his mouth. “Yes, such a good boy for me.”

“ _R-Ryan--”_ Shane rasps, pulling off him with a wet sounding _smack_ . His lips brush against his hole again, mouthing quiet obscenities so meek. “Ryan, _please--_ ”

Ryan tongues his slit. “Please what?”

“ _Ride me_.”

Ryan laughs again, something hot pooling in his belly. “If that’s what you want.”

Once the condom is on, Shane slides in easy and Ryan’s tight heat welcomes him. Beneath his hands, Shane shakes, and he throws an arm across his face, tears leaking from the corners of his eyes.

“No, shhh,” He twitches in him, brushing against Ryan’s g-spot. Ryan groans. “Don’t cry--”

With a bite of his lip, he lifts up and slams down, wet skin slapping against wet skin. Shane cries out, ecstacy scratching his throat raw, and Ryan does it again. Bounces on his dick like a rubber ball. He feels so good, the stretch burns, but he continues, throwing his head back, insides trembling.

“ _Oh_ \--” Ryan moans, feeling a build up in his lower abdomen. “Oh, _yes_ , baby, _yes--_ ”

“ _Ryan_ \--”

He slams down, one last time, and sees nothing but white.

* * *

 

When he comes to, Shane’s whimpering and still rock hard.

“Turn around.”

He flips himself over, despite his weak knees, and Ryan spreads his cheeks apart. Tongues at his ass.

“Ry--” Shane groans, and happily, Ryan delves, wet and dripping, into his puckered pink hole. He writhes against his mouth, and when Ryan takes him, again, in his hand, he strokes once. Twice. By the third, Shane’s crying again, choked sobs music to Ryan’s ears.

“ _Daddy_ \--”

And with a flick of Ryan’s wrist, he’s a cumming mess.

“Look at you.” Ryan teases, sitting up as Shane falls to his side, hand stroking himself through the last aftershocks of his orgasm. The condom they’d used was still on him, filled with milky white semen. Ryan pulls it off, laps at his sensitive slit, and Shane’s whole body stutters with shock.

“Ugh, no more…” he gasps, pushing him away playfully. Ryan wheezes, but doesn’t push it. He ties the end of the condom quickly, and throws it in the direction of the trash bin. It lands, perfectly, with a sorry sounding _spluch_.

“You did so good, Shane.” He coos, lightly tracing the marks his riding crop left behind. “Let me get you cleaned up and disinfected.”

Shane sighs, content. Pulls Ryan down to hold him against his chest. “Later, please.” he mumbles, into his hair. Kissing his forehead, he closes his eyes. “We’ll do it later.”

Ryan begins tracing patterns across his chest. “Five minutes,” he tells him, quietly but sternly. “Then I’m running you a hot bath.”

Shane hums in obedient agreement, practically purring to Ryan’s gentle caress, and Ryan can’t help but smile.


End file.
